A Hero's Mercy
by Flyerec
Summary: BoTW; Post Calamity. While traveling through Hyrule, Zelda notices Link grow troubled at a specific location. He tells her of his memories of an encounter with a dangerous foe and an offer of mercy that occurred at that location during his adventures. How will Zelda react? Rated M for language, violence and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hero's Mercy**

BoTW; Post Calamity. While traveling through Hyrule, Zelda notices Link grow troubled. He tells her of his encounter with a dangerous foe and an offer of mercy. Rated M for language, violence and sexual content.

 **Author's Note** :

Not intended for commercial purposes. The Legend of Zelda and all its characters belong to Nintendo.

Tell me what you think! Reviews welcome!

* * *

Chapter 1

"It was lovely to see Lurelin Village. I had only been there once before, you know. We came here when I was a child. My father, I mean. And our guards. I think your father might have been with us."

Princess Zelda glanced skyward and smiled at the waning sunlight. Dusk was soon approaching and they would need to make camp for the night. Yet, despite the aging day, they were in no hurry.

She led the way, her horses' bridle in her hands. The rocky terrain of the Atun Valley made them reluctant to ride, and besides, the horses deserved a break. Several paces behind her, the Hero of Hyrule followed. Silently, a lazy smile on his face as he drew along his own horse.

"Apparently it's common for this region to get quite the rainstorm. I hope the evening doesn't bring rain. Although…I suppose we do have the raingear. Still, a shame to have to take it out when we might not need it."

She glanced back.

"I'm talking too much, aren't I?"

Link's eyes twinkled and his smile made her blush.

"Not at all, Princess. Not at all."

Zelda quickly looked away. Since traveling together after the defeat of Calamity Ganon, she had come to find Link's attention both refreshing and slightly addictive. Perhaps it was the plain and simple fact that he was her appointed knight and – let's face it, the Hero of Hyrule. It _was_ only logical that he follow her through Hyrule as she makes contact with the denizen of her Kingdom. He was also the only real member of Kingdom's government, aside from her.

A Princess and a Knight. It was easy at times to forget that one hundred years had passed since they had last traveled together. The people of Hyrule were quite alien to her, as she was sure – she was to them.

Of course, that was all practical, logical, even obvious. It didn't explain why he made her _blush so often_.

She glanced down at the sheikah slate and tried to focus on the map. But a small part of her questioned her own naivety. _Was it really a mystery_? A small part of her asked. Of course it wasn't. But Zelda could be coy, even with herself. _So what if I like Link's eyes on me when he follows me?_

"Link." She nearly blurted out in an effort to find distraction. "Link… uh – what do you think of Lurelin Village?"

She waited for Link's measured, patient response. She waited. It didn't come. She came to a stop. Her horse gave a soft snort as he too shuffled to a stop. "Link?" She glanced back. She didn't know what she expected to see, but what she saw was certainly a surprise.

Link was more than a dozen paces back. He stood – no, transfixed – staring off at the western edge of Tuft Mountain. He stood with hands at his side, his horse was back on the road, absently chewing some grass.

His expression was unlike anything she'd seen on his face before. He stared with an intensity that implied some threat. But his stance, his posture, his demure, suggested something else entirely. Pain? Sadness?

Concern filling her, Zelda hurried to his side, pulling along her horse who neighed with confusion at the sudden pace. "Link?" When he didn't seem to hear her, she reached to touch his shoulder. Before her fingertips could brush the Hylian tunic, he turned to her.

Zelda couldn't contain a gasp. His eyes. He looked… _haunted_.

"Link… what's wrong? Are you unwell?"

Zelda's heart seemed to jump to her throat while she waited for him to answer. He swallowed and spared another glance at the cliff.

"I'm alright, Princess."

For a moment, he looked into her eyes. Despite the pain she saw there, she wanted that moment to last. But then he nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Shall we continue?"

He turned and walked back towards his horse. Turned and strolled away as though nothing had happened.

* * *

The fire crackled and Zelda hugged her knees and stared across at Link who busied himself, poking the flames with a stick. The horses stood side by side, secured for the night, their heads were dipped to the ground, as though in some sort of reverence.

They were only a few hours away from where Link had his reaction. They could still see the cliffs of Mt. Tuft, nestle as they were under an outcropping of rock.

The sun had set and the sky was slowly being lit by moonlight.

"Link." She tried again and while his eyes drifted up to meet hers, and a small smile of assurance crossed his face, she was wise enough to know it was a deflection.

"Link, talk to me."

"I would only bore you, Princess." He said shyly.

"When we first met, you barely said a word to me." She let him drop his gaze back to the fire. But she continued nonetheless, "I had to yell at you to even provoke a response. You took your duty to me very seriously. You kept your thoughts to yourself, as a knight should. But that… that was a long time ago." She stared helplessly at him.

"There was a time when you spoke to me of things that troubled you." She said gently.

"It's… I don't know if you'd want to hear this." He finally offered.

"Try me." She smiled as comfortingly as she could.

Link glanced over the fire at her.

"Okay. This was back before… before Hyrule Castle. I had only just returned from Zora's Domain…"

* * *

Link made his way along the road, leaving Lurelin Village. It had been a productive trip. The Vah Rin Shrine, the warm bed, the loot from the sea. _The food_.

The villagers had been happy to share the bounty of the sea. _I never knew crab could be so tasty_. He'd have to remember that next time he prepared a meal.

As he considered his next direction, he instinctively reached over his should and drew his most recent longsword and swung it through the air absent mindedly. _Impa had mentioned four divine beasts… Perhaps heading south was in order_?

He didn't get to finish his thought, the scream pierced his mind and he whirled in the direction the cry came from.

"Help!" A prolonged cry of anguish erupted from Temto Hill as a woman in traveler's clothes ran with panicked strides towards the mountain, followed by – no chased, by a Bokoblin.

"Shit." Link muttered. But he was already moving, sword and shield drawn. The wind whipping at his face as he moved to intercede between the woman and the monster.

The woman, for her part, looked in bad shape. She had multiple scrapes and rips to her gear, a cut under one eye and part of her left boot was torn which slowed her dash. The Bokoblin snarled and drooled savagely, as it glared hungrily at her. It never tore it's eyes off her, even as Link shouted, trying to draw its attention away.

If she had been a seasoned warrior, like Link, she would have run towards him, but like a panicked traveler, she turned and darted toward the mountain. Putting it's slick and wet frame in front of her. Maybe she hoped to climb but Link could see that was no escape route. She was only making the Bokoblin's chase easier.

He took a deep breath and dashed forward, if he was lucky, he could get between them and maybe use the hill to his advantage if he could send the Bokoblin tumbling. With some dismay, he saw the monster was wielding a sharp scimitar, and had rudimentary armor. Link swore again. _This is really one of those days_ …

The woman was staring back at Link, hope springing forth from to her eyes – she nearly ran into the grass and rock covered cliff of the mountain. She didn't fall, but ran her hands frantically over the earth, as though she might find some hidden secret entrance.

Link nearly slipped as he dashed, and that would have given the monster all the time it needed to move in for a kill, but it slowed its pace, either realizing Link's presence; or wanting to savor its victory over its victim.

But the monster's hubris was Link's opportunity. With a leap and a shout, he landed between the woman and the beast. Sword and shield out.

"Not today, filth!" He growled at the Bokoblin.

The silver and red skinned monster only leered back, it's toothy jaw widening in a fierce grin.

"That's right, the Hero has outsmarted you…" the woman said from behind him. "Yes, he's far too _cunning_ for us."

Link paused, _us_? "Oh shit."

He whirled in time to deflect the attack. The woman, her long brown copper colored hair, hazel eyes, grim covered face – suddenly and magically transformed as the familiar garb of the Yiga armor and mask replaced her features. She launched a volley of attacks with two jagged sickles. Link deflected one with his shield, but failed to get his guard with his sword in time and felt that slash of pain along his forearm as one of her attacks connected.

He didn't have time to fume. He immediately rolled forward as the Bokoblin behind him – which of course wasn't a Bokoblin, launched forward with a devastating slice from his windcleaver.

A deep-throated laugh answered Link's dodge as he found himself, back to the cliff with the Yiga blademaster and foot soldier flanking him on either side.

Since waking up in the Shrine of Resurrection, Link had learned that the heat of the battle is not the time for making tactical battle plans. The blademaster came at him. Battle was the time where you let your instincts and training take over. The windcleaver came down with a heavy thud on his shield. Experience and patience, they were your greatest allies. Link braced himself and turned as the foot soldier whirled towards his exposed flank. He parried the first blow, ducked under the second and swung a counter attack and caught the Yiga member in the armor and sent her back.

Link put some distance between himself and the cliff. Creativity was hallmark of victory. The blademaster came charging towards him. Link, used the slick ground to slide out his attacker's range and sliced into the Yiga's side. The blade bit through the leather armor and into flesh. A curt shout of pain and a trail of blood splattered to the ground. Link would have used his momentum to deliver a finishing blow but the Yiga vanished in a puff of smoke.

 _He won't be far_. A mocking laugh was warning to spin and bring his shield up to deflect an arrow as the foot soldier took a turn with a charge, sickles back out and whirling. Link was ready this time and absorbed both blows with his shield. He went for a return strike but the Yiga had already vanished in smoke.

The Yiga needed time to recharge their teleportation ability. The foot soldier would put distance between them so she could fire her bow once or twice before switching back to her sickles. The blademaster would be closer. He would try to knock Link off balance with an earthstrike from his windcleaver.

He was already countering him. When the blademaster appeared about eight paces away, Link threw his sword. The blade broke in two but the damage was severe. A piece of the blade impaled the Yiga in the shoulder. He staggered off his feet from the impact and – landing and sliding – down the hill. A trail of blood left in his wake.

Surging forward, Link reached down and collected the fallen windcleaver. Two arrows shot into the ground on his heels.

As the blademaster, now heaving, struggled to his feet, Link slide his left arm through the buckles of his shield and deflected the next arrow as he took the windcleaver in both hands.

The Yiga looked up at Link's charge. He pulled two short swords from his belt, or rather; attempted. The wound in his shoulder prevented that arm from holding a blade and it fell to the ground as the Yiga grunted in pain. He rose his one blade to deflect – but Link didn't target him. Instead he brought the windcleaver down, creating a shockwave. The blademaster was thrown end over end further down the hill, but more importantly, the foot soldier, who had been following with sickles aimed for the back of Link's neck - was also thrown back.

He spun as she sprung to her feet. They both swung. The windcleaver caught the sickle and shattered it. She cried out as the blade was ripped from her hand. Link continued his arc and brought the blade back around. Nimbly, she ducked under the swing. She twirled on her left foot and took off in a run. But she wasn't fast enough. Link hacked down, the point of the sword slicing in the back of her leg down to her ankle. She shrieked and landed in the grass, her bow and sickle flying from her grasp.

It wasn't over yet. The blademaster, laboring and heaving like a wounded buffalo took a swing with his remaining sword. Link dodged – and as time seemed to slow to perfect clarity, Link stepped to the side and with quick slash, beheaded the blademaster.

Both head and corpse hit the earth at the same time.

To his surprise, it still wasn't over.

The trail of blood from where the foot soldier crawled, ended in a pool that darkened the grass and weeds as Yiga clan member sat panting. She had tucked her injured left hand under her right arm and was clutching her right hand around her ankle, attempting to pin up the bleeding.

"Isn't it about time for you to poof into smoke and leave behind a pool of blood and pile of… banana's… Right?" Link asked.

The Yiga spat a curse at him. "Finish this. 'Hero.' My brothers and sisters will avenge me."

As Link considered what to say in retort, it dawned on him that this was an opportunity. Every time he had fought the Yiga, they had vanished (or fought to the death) _This woman could be my path to finding their base. Maybe even the dreaded Master Kohga!_

Link had learned what little he could about the Yiga on his own – which frankly, wasn't much. The mysterious sect of the Sheikah which abandoned service to the Royal Family was good at covering their tracks. And Impa had only known scant bits of lore and history. Not enough to learn from where the Yiga were striking from.

"What are you waiting for? Kill me."

"How about we talk first. I'm guessing your vanishing act needs time to recharge? How do you do that?"

"Ask Ganon."

"Okay, we do it the hard way."

* * *

With a grunt, Link dropped the Yiga against the wall of the cave which he found nearby Mt Tuft. He tied her hands behind her back and removed her weapons. Her remaining sickle, bow and arrows, plus an impressive number of throwing daggers.

"I'll add these to my collection." He muttered as he hunkered down across from her.

She hissed something low that Link didn't make out. Not too surprisingly, the Yiga wasn't very grateful for being carried to a dry place (it had started raining as he carried her over his shoulder) Nor did she seem to appreciate him bandaging up her ankle and leg – a wound that she surely would have bleed out from.

Perhaps because Link had also found a small orb on her person, similar to the spirit orbs he found in shrines. This one was smaller and gave off a faint red glow.

"So. Let's start with something simple. Do you have a name?"

Link asked.

The Yiga was partially propped up against the cave wall, but despite her state, Link didn't consider her any less dangerous. Though disarmed, he kept at least five between them. He had his short sword in his lap and his shield laying next to him.

"Not one the likes of you are worthy to know."

"Then you have me at a disadvantage. I know you know who I am."

"That's not the only reason." She said with a superior smirk. Link assumed she smirked. She still had on the white and red Yiga mask.

"Yeah, you know what? Let's get some face time."

"What are you doing? Get away! Agh, fuck you! You accursed filth!"

Link pulled the mask back, revealing (to his somewhat surprise) the same face he saw earlier.

"Wow. I honestly didn't realize that this whole getup was a real disguise." He said, glancing down at the mask, which felt like a light pearl or bone construction.

"What did you expect? A faceless void?" She snarled.

"Sort of." He shrugged and tossed it aside. "So. Name?"

"I am Yiga."

Link sighed. He took in her form. She was younger upon closer expectation. Couldn't be much older than him. Her hair was still mostly tucked into the hood which was still on her head. But it framed her face in a round oval of red.

A gust of cold wind sent a shower of rain drops into the cave. They flickered over Link's shield. The Yiga turned her face in disgust and shivered.

"Cold? How about this, tell me your name and I'll build us a fire."

"You'll freeze along with me." She snapped.

Link grinned and pulled a flask from his pack. Eying her, he popped the lid and took a swing. "Ahh. Spicy crab chowder. Keeps you warm. You can apparently climb a mountain on it."

"Why haven't you killed me?" She asked after several minutes of silence.

"Are you eager to die?" Link asked, reclining slightly at this point.

He expected a snarky reply. Instead she stared at him with a slight quiver. A moment of silence passed. Disconcerted, Link shifted his position.

"I don't kill unarmed prisoners." He stated.

For a long strange moment, the Yiga seemed to hover between fear and despair. Her response set Link at unease. A cold presence settled in his stomach. "What have they told you about me?"

She only stared like a deer caught in a trap.

Feeling no release from the unease, Link set about making a fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hero's Mercy**

BoTW; Post Calamity. While traveling through Hyrule, Zelda notices Link grow troubled. He tells her of his encounter with a dangerous foe and an offer of mercy. Rated M for language, violence and sexual content.

 **Author's Note:**

Not intended for commercial purposes. The Legend of Zelda and all its characters belong to Nintendo.

Tell me what you think! Reviews welcome!

* * *

Chapter 2

For nearly an hour they sat in silence. Link had probed a few times while coaxing the fire to life. Her name, the Yiga base, Kohga. Nothing but steely silence.

Staring at her, at the fire light dancing in her eyes. He had enough.

"I want to know where your base is. I want to know where Kohga is. Tell me, I'll let you go. Is that clear?"

"Do you plan on torturing me?" She asked, gazing into the fire. Link frowned. Her tone was indifferent, as though she could care less.

"What do you think?"

"I think, you know nothing of the Yiga."

Link rolled his eyes, "really? What tipped you off? Was it me asking questions about the Yiga? Why don't we change that fact? Where is your base? How many of you are there?"

"You offer me only death."

"Look, I don't kill my prisoners. But that won't stop me from delivering you to the Zora or Sheikah. You can spend the rest of your life in prison if you'd rather not answer my questions."

She snorted with contempt and despair. "It is not your cowardly vengeance I fear. But the Yiga. My failure will be my death."

"All the more reason you should help me."

"Do you think the Yiga fools?"

"What do you mean?"

"Idiot! Do you think my punishment will be limited to my death? My family will also suffer for my failure!" Her voice rose to a shout. As she did, she winced in pain and jerked to the side.

Link ignored the outburst at first, "it's your hand, isn't it?" he got up and turned her so he could take a closer look. She hissed like an frightened cat but offered no resistance. Link frowned. "Well, looks like you've got a few broken fingers. Here." He loosened the ropes and lifted her arms up over her head before retying the bonds with her hands before her.

"Risky." She muttered.

"Not really, honestly." Link replied. He was confident. But he was right. They both knew it.

She stared into the fire.

"You have a family?" He asked. She gave a brief nod. "And the Yiga clan has them? Or…no, they know where they are. That's it, isn't it?"

"Some of us are born into the Yiga, like the Sheikah. Some are former Sheikah from different parts of Hyrule, and others are just people who join."

"Which are you?"

"Doesn't matter."

Link frowned. The fire crackled, and they sat in silence.

"I can help. I can protect your family." Her snort of derision made him flinch.

"The fuck you can. You couldn't even protect Princess Zelda and you had an army of guardians and the divine beasts." Link felt his anger rise. But she was right. That's what made him angry.

"At least I'm trying to right my wrongs. I'm not fucking _serving_ the calamity!" He shouted back.

"You can't win." She said softly. "You just can't."

The silence between them hung in the air, so thick, Link could cut with his sword.

"If you tell me where Kohga is, I can get him. I can leave tonight and get him within a day or two. I can save your family."

She shook her head with a sadness that made Link hurt. "They are already on their way."

"What do you mean?"

"Our mission was to kill you. When we failed to check in, they'll send Yiga to investigate. By morning they'll find his body and then us."

"Then I'll kill them."

"Maybe. You might get away. But I won't. Not in this shape. They'll find me alive and know that I failed. They'll kill me or take me. They'll kill my family. You can't stop it, they already have spies everywhere."

"Listen! I know this seems hopeless, but it's not! Tell me what I want to know and I'll give you the orb back. Go back, say you fought me and had to flee. Lots of Yiga have fled from me before. I can take out Kohga, they won't even know you were involved!"

"Haven't you been listening? You should up right after I conveniently escape your clutches? What conclusion would you draw from that? There's nothing I can do now! Even if I went into hiding, if you show up at our base and meanwhile my body is missing… they'll know. And they _will_ take vengeance."

Link wanted to argue, but she was right. Of course, that was what the Yiga would assume.

"There has to be a way…"

"There is."

Link looked up at her. She had her eyes locked on his. "You kill me."

"What?" He exclaimed.

"I die in battle with you. Hell, die after being tortured by you… I won't be a traitor. I'll be a loyal Yiga to the end and – and, my family… my family will be safe."

Link stared at her. The sheer honesty in her eyes was soul crushing. She wanted this. _Here I am fighting to save Hyrule, and this is what I have to do? Kill people in cold blood…_

"No…no I can't. I spent my whole life training with a code… I mean, I don't remember most of it, but I know what's right and what's wrong, damnit!"

"Fine! If you're so self righteous. Let me do it. I'll walk off Temto Hill. It'll look like I fell to my death while fighting you."

"I can't… I'm sorry."

"Hero… Link - please. I beg of you. Give me this mercy. Please." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Please. _Mercy_!"

Link couldn't meet her gaze.

"What do you want from me?" She shouted. "You wanted to see me humbled? You wanted to see me beg? I tried to kill you! This is justice you claim to uphold!"

"There's no justice in this. Just the sick, twisted, logic of the Yiga." Link snarled back.

"You lack the courage of your convictions, hero." She rasped. "Do you think I don't deserve death?"

"Maybe! I don't know. Perhaps you do. But…but you should have a trial, we… I don't just execute people!"

"You – "

"No!" Link bellowed.

For several long minutes, neither spoke. Only the occasional snap of the fire and the gust of wind broke the silence.

"You view this as a blight on your honor. You view me as a blight." She started softly, gently almost. "But that is because of my sex and age. You don't know who I am or what I've done. I am Yiga, Link. I am an assassin. A murderer. You say that I deserve a trial. And that you don't 'execute' people. But there are no courts for what I have done. There haven't been any for a hundred years. Like it or not, you are the sole remaining representative of the law in Hyrule. You are de facto, judge, jury and executioner."

Link said nothing. He stared into the fire.

"I am not a good person." She breathed. "You should not be concerned with protecting me."

"I know what you're trying to do." He paused, his expression strained as though he could make her see reason. "You want me to kill you to save others."

"My family. _Mine_. I would kill to save them. I would kill you. I would kill a mother or father if it meant mine could live. Don't you see? I'm begging for your mercy on their behalf. Don't take pity on me. Take pity on them. Please."

"I should just leave you here." Link rasped, his anger and frustration drained him.

"They would find me. They would torture me." She waited until he looked her in the eyes. "They would make me an example to other Yiga. They might… they might even keep me alive to watch them kill my family."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop. No! You have to stop feeling sorry for me! I have killed defenseless people. I have cut the throats of sleeping women. I don't deserve your pity!" She paused and leaned back against the wall of the cave. The firelight cast wicked shadows in her eyes. "You seem to think I'm a good person who got caught up in a bad thing. You are wrong."

He gazed over at her, the muscles in his face tightening.

"I didn't do what I've done because I had to. I did it because I enjoyed it. I've hurt people," she leaned forward and lowered her voice, a smile crept across her face, "because I _enjoyed_ it. I feel good when I hurt people. I'm good at killing because I like it. When someone is in my power… I make them feel it."

She licked her lips as her eyes bore into his.

"You shouldn't kill me because 'it's the right thing to do,' you should do it for vengeance. For the people who I've killed. For the lives I've destroyed. And for the lives that other Yiga have destroyed. I don't think you appreciate the gravity of this situation. I'm in your power, I'm defenseless, no one will know what you do to me. We shouldn't be talking right now… you should be hurting me. Heating up those knives and using them on me."

She reached up and undid the hood, her hair tumbled down the sides of her face as the shadows danced on the wall behind her. Link could only glare at her.

"Admit it, it felt good fighting me. It felt good beating me. Imagine how good it will feel hurting me more? I should know, I've done it countless times to others."

"I'm. Not. Like. You." Link hissed.

"No, but for tonight, you can be." She cocked her head to one side. "Perhaps you're not thinking about all the possibilities here." She slowly reached up and grasped the clasps on her armor.

Link reached for his blade but her gaze, slowed him. With a dark smile, she let the leather guard fall. She undid the bindings and slipped her shoulders out of the red and black cloths. Silently they fell to her hips, she leaned back. The firelight flickered against her pale skin. Her breasts, small and supple, her stomach and navel exposed to him.

"I won't resist. I can't." She said with a smirk. "Look, I'll even make it clear." She pushed herself further along the wall, putting more distance between herself and the weapons and the exit. She sat with her hands crossed before, highlighting the fact that they were bound.

"Stop this." Link growled. He didn't want to feel it. He didn't want to admit that part of him… part of him knew he could. He could do what he will with her. Alone here. No one would know.

"Make me pay for my sins." She urged. "Hurt me. Use me. I don't deserve your restraint. And when you're finished, when you've shown me what happens to filth like me… you'll do what justice demands. You rid the world of one more monster."

She slid down to her side, propping herself up by her elbow and stared deeply into his eyes. "This isn't some Yiga trick. This isn't seduction." She leaned forward causing Link to momentarily recoil, but she kept her hands open and away from the blades. "This is justice…" she purred, as she gently ran her fingertips over Link's thigh.

His pulse began to race. Instinctively he took in a deep sharp breath of air. Her finger traced the inside seem of his trousers. She ran one finger up his manhood. He was hard. She took her own deep breath.

"I've never been used before. But I wonder if I'll feel the same as the ones I've used."

Link tore his attention from her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes, I've brought women to our base for this purpose. I've made them endure…much to get information out of them. I've even done it to men too. We Yiga have taken the dignity of so many. We've had an hundred years. It's time you took some of that dignity back."

Link grabbed her wrist. He felt his face flush and he gave a low growl as he squeezed, producing a genuine whimper of pain from her.

"You're not worth it." He hissed. And with that, he tossed her back where she landed with an ungraceful grunt.

Sucking in air, she seemed to resign herself from this, but he watched as the tension returned to her. She managed to push herself up and glared back at him.

"What does that say about you then? Because we _beat_ you. The Yiga were the ones who made sure the Guardians were susceptible to Ganon's control. We were the ones who made sure the defenses of Hyrule Castle failed." She paused as his anger played out on his face. "We made sure Hyrule's army failed. Did you not know that? You had a family, once. Lots, actually. It's well known among the Yiga. Because of us, your cousins never had a fighting chance. Their deaths, meaningless as they were, are celebrated as victories over you." A low chuckle escaped her lips. "And look at you now, you can't even avenge their deaths against a proud Yiga, how path-"

With a harrowing howl of anger, he was upon her. He gripped her throat in one hand and shook her like a wolf shaking it's prey. He gripped her hair and tossed her on to her side before he grabbed the back of her robes and tore them, exposing her backside. Her hands clawed at his, but she didn't fight back.

"Are you going to show me what you're made of? A bit too late for that." She mocked. A savage snarl was his only answer. He tossed her forward and undid his trousers. Letting them fall around his ankles he dragged her back against him and spread her legs with his knee.

"The great hero- ahh…" Her mocking tone turned to a moan as Link thrust himself inside of her. She arched her back and gasped as he filled her.

"By the goddesses…" she moaned as her head rolled. Her words were cut off as Link wrapped his hands around her hair and yanked her head back. A stream of mumbled curses and half moans erupted from her as Link began to thrust inside. One hand gripping her hip, the other, pulling her hair back.

Her wrists ached from the weight she was putting on them, but she didn't want it to stop. She shoved her ass against him again, helping his thrusts. Her pulse throbbed in her ears, her face flushed and her eyes rolled back in her head. He was rough. It felt good.

Link shoved himself deeper with each thrust, pulling on her hair as if to drag her closer. He dug his fingers into her hip and he when he looked down at her round curves, her supple and inviting body, every part of him yearned to have her. He discarded his hold on her hair and gripped her hips with both hands.

"Fuck... oh goddess, oh goddess…" He slapped her ass as hard as he could.

Her own moans answered his. The pain was good. She wanted more. She needed more. "Hit me again…" barely more than a whisper as she left herself droop down. Laying her cheek on the cold stone of the cave floor. She managed to snake her still bound hands underneath her and moved her fingers over her womanhood, sliding along the folds. She didn't care if he was referring to her or not with his proclamations, she was losing any coherent thought at all as the buzzing sensation building inside her from where he thrust were overtaking her.

Suddenly it came upon her, her body shook, she let loose a primal cry as ecstasy at her domination filled her. With as much will-power as she could, she humped herself against him with the rhythm of her climax, whirling her hips, his hands guiding her movements as she lost herself in pleasure.

She didn't have long to recover. He pulled out, the act alone sending shockwaves through her core.  
"Link… Link…." She moaned, as he rolled her on to her back. She let him guide her and move her like a doll. Without realizing it, she was under a bed roll, the soft fabric replacing the cold stone. The fire casting it warmth over her, drawing beads of sweat across her skin, between her breasts, down her legs.

She looked up at him. He shed his tunic and trousers. He was still hard. His cock pulsing with anticipation. She would not have him wait long. She raised her bound hands over her head and spread her legs. He was conquering her. She needed that. She needed to feel that.

Link slid inside her, but with deliberate steadiness. A slow pace that drew her eyes to his. They didn't break contact as he fully entered her.

Her legs coiled around his hips. He ran his hands over her breasts. His hot breath against her ear made her put her arms around his back, still bound, to rake her fingernails into his flesh.

"Link…" she gasped, "use me…I deserve it, I want it, please, use…" her pleading was suddenly cut off as his mouth came down on hers.

He tasted her sweat on her lips, her desperation. He probed her with his tongue, felt her return the experience. She tightened around him again.

"Please. Mercy. Please" She whispered in his ears, "oh gooooodesssssssssss"

Her second climax set upon her body in waves and if it weren't for his strong grip, she might of tore herself apart. Her arms flailed about, bumping into their garments and items. Her fingers brushed against something sharp.

As Link's hand closed around her breast, her pounding heartbeat matching his, he felt his pulse – loud as a thunderstorm in his ears, match the throbbing in his member and he felt the world give out as his thrust became primal bursts as he filled her with his seed.

A long unsteady gasp escaped his lungs as he lowered down upon her. He opened his eyes to find hers, tear filled, staring deeply into his. Her lip trembled as he saw what was in her hands. He wanted to push away, but he couldn't.

Her mouth moved and no words came out. She sucked in a trembling breath and with a broken voice spoke.

"Please… mercy."

She pushed the dagger towards him. When he only stared at her. She reached up and clasped his hand, still over her heart. She squeezed it. She slipped the blade into his hand.

"Please… Hero… I beg for your mercy."

How could he? How could he withhold it? He could see it as clear as day. The bravado stripped away. The anger scoured clear, only the fear remained.

"Now?" He whispered. He nearly choked on tears as she nodded. "You're so brave…" He gasped in a combination of a laugh and sob. She nodded against his chest.

"It has to be over the heart…" she tried to say but his firm grip told her that he already knew. "Link…"

"I know…" He gripped her like and an iron vice and she leaned into him.

"Link?"

He hesitated, he closed his eyes, he nodded.

"Please."

He pushed the blade in.

Her whole body tensed and she thrust her face into his neck. Her lips brushed his ear.

"My name is Malon…"

She went still in his arms.

When he set her down, there was a smile on her face. Not of joy, but relief. And a gentleness had come to her form; that if Link were to compare to, he would say divine peace. She may have been on the side of evil, but she had taught him that even so, with mercy, it can burn away the corruption of evil.

Before the morning came, Link returned her to the Yiga robes. He marred the armor to match her wound. The rips and tears he left, those would be indistinguishable from the rest of the damage her body would have when the Yiga found her. He took some of arrows and put them in her quiver and attached it to her belt.

The mask, he held for a long moment before smashing against a rock. It broke in two pieces. He bundled up her up, along with the pieces, the remaining sickle and carried her out into the last hours of the night.

He took her to the edge of Tuft Mountain, as she had said.

There were no words he could say, so he did what promised to do. "If I find your family, I will protect them."

He dropped her there.

The body fell from the mountain cliff. It was dreamlike. It seemed to glide, before smashing to the ground.

When the Yiga find her, they'll see a broken body. A body with a fatal blade wound, administered before plunging over the side. They'll see the body of a Yiga who fought the Hero to the bitter end. And failed. In duty and service. A testament and example to Yiga everywhere.

* * *

Zelda brushed a tear from her cheek. And looked at Link across the fire as he gave her a hapless shrug and sad smile.

"Oh Link…" She scurried to his side and hugged him. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, sorry."

"It's okay. I just, when I saw the mountain… it made me remember…"

"No, don't worry Link. Of course, it would. I understand completely. I'm so sorry, if I had known…"

"I know." He smiled. That sad smile.

"Link… you did a very heroic thing." Zelda pressed. He glanced into the fire and nodded like a man who didn't believe. "Link! You did. You must believe me. It… wasn't your fault. You… showed mercy to a dangerous enemy. That's what makes you a hero."

"I guess, I just wish it had worked out differently."

"I know. And I can't imagine what that must have been like… _watching_ her choose to jump, instead of accepting your help." She glanced up at him and touched his cheek. "You were right to offer mercy. Even to the Yiga. You did a very good thing. I'm sorry you carry pain for it. And I'm sorry she didn't see the hope in the world that you did."

Link sighed. Zelda couldn't help but feel herself flush as she rested her head against his chest, hearing his heart beat, feeling close to him.

"Thank you, Princess. I'm glad you think of me as a hero."

* * *

End.


End file.
